The Willpower Of Itachi
by KiryuuTeme
Summary: Sasuke finally found a boyfriend but what if Itachi doesn't accept this boyfriend? What will he do to win Sasuke's heart? ItaSasu SasuNaru beginning of "Us Against The World"


_**The willpower of Itachi**_

-at Naruto's-

Naruto woke up and was about crying. 'Not again such a stupid dream! When will they leave me alone? I mean…they won't ever come real, will they?'. He stood up and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

-at the Uchiha Mansion-

Itachi woke up, because of a scream. He ran to his brother's room to find his little brother sleeping in his bed. He went closer to see that Sasuke was crying. Itachi roughed up Sasuke's hair and sighed. 'Poor little brother. When will you stop dreaming about this day? I wish I could turn back time….I swear I would have done everything the right way! I would never hurt you like that….And I would never have killed our parents. I'm sorry!!!' Itachi went to the kitchen and prepared breakfast. Although he knew Sasuke has forgiven him, Itachi wasn't happy at all. Sasuke had this dreams about the day he saw their parents dead on the floor, seeing his beloved brother as cold killer and the murderer of their parents. And these memories are haunting Sasuke nearly every night.

Itachi heard another painful scream and decided to wake Sasuke up. He went back to Sasuke's room to wake him up, but to Itachi's surprise Sasuke already was up. "What's wrong Sasuke? Again this dream?", Itachi asked carefully. "Yeah…at the beginning….but the end was more horrible this time…it was a new dream…" Sasuke said shaking. "What was it?", now Itachi was really curious…..What could be even worse than seeing his parents die? Sasuke begun to speak and got Itachi's attention back. "I-I-It was a dream that reveals me a terrible fact…", Sasuke's voice broke up. "Come on, what is it?" "I'm sorry Itachi, I can't tell you….You would laugh at me or kill me!" "There's nothing you could tell me which is worse enough to kill you", Itachi said laughing, but got worried a little more inside. "Well….I….I just realized….that…I….I'm in love….", Sasuke took a deep breath. 'Fuck! Why?', was Itachi's thought about this, but he got a hold on himself. "What's so bad about that Sasuke? I mean to be in love is the best thing! Why are you so upset about that?" "It's…because I'm in love with him….." "Who the hell is him? Don't tell me it's Uzumaki Naruto?!" 'OMG I knew it!', Itachi thought sadly, but kept his emotionless Uchiha face. "It is him.", was all Sasuke made to say. "Well…we should eat breakfast, you have to leave soon", was all Itachi made to say. In an awkwardly silent they went to the kitchen. 'I'll never tell the dobe my feelings!', Sasuke swear to himself.

-back at Naruto's-

"Why do I have to fall in love with Konoha's most affected boy? Damn Uchiha!", Naruto said angrily while making this breakfast. "How stupid! I never have a chance against all this girls . Why? Why?Whyyyyyyy? T.T"  
Naruto sighed and decided to tell Sasuke after training today. He knew that it would be worse, but he couldn't take the secret anymore. It killed Naruto. Every night another dream how great life could be with his beloved Sasuke as boyfriend.

-at the bridge-

Sasuke were the first at the bridge. He went after eating, cause he couldn't help but run away from this terrible silent at home. He thought that Itachi hates him now, and tried to ignore the fact that Sasuke was gay…furthermore gay because of Konoha's biggest fool. What Sasuke didn't know, were Itachi's real feelings for him, which surely wasn't brotherly.

Sakura and Naruto came together. Of course Sakura begun to ran after seeing Sasuke. She stopped in front of him. "Good morning Sasuke! Did you sleep well?" "Hnn." Sasuke looked up for Naruto. The blond haired boy reached up to his team mates, but he didn't had his usual stupid grin. "Oi, dobe, what's wrong? Where's your annoying smile?", Sasuke asked arrogant. "Not here, teme." Sakura looked at the two boys, who seemed to behave freakier than even normal. "What's wrong with you guys?", she asked shyly. "Nothing to worry about, Sakura-chan!", Naruto said encouraging. "Sure?", Sakura asked somehow worried. Sasuke got more and more upset. "Sure! Damn it you stupid idiot! When will you learn that our fight has nothing to do with you? Stop interfering in things which hasn't to do anything with you! You say you love me? Fine! Then stop causing me trouble and stop annoying me to hell!!!" Sakura looked shocked at her beloved raven and begun to cry silently. "Teme, look what you've done! Now Sakura-chan's crying! Apologize yourself…NOW!" Sasuke gave Naruto a death glare before returning looking annoyed. "Sasuke really, you should say sorry!" "Why do you think I would listen to what you say, Usurantonkachi?", Sasuke said with an arrogant smirk. "Hell! We 'talk' after training, understand me, bastard?" "Hnn…I'm fine with that. I need a space filler anyway." Naruto was about smacking Sasuke when Kakashi appeared. "Sorry, I had to-" "Stop it already, sensei", Sakura said head shaking. Kakashi saw (and sensed) that something was wrong. "Sakura…did I miss something?" "I'm not sure…they behave weird…..I mean really strange…." "Ah, okay." Kakashi couldn't help but grin under his mask and thought 'Maybe they finally realized…' "Now come on you two! Our mission is…..".

-after the mission-

"Well, good bye Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun," Sakura said leaving waving. "Yeah, see ya Sakura-chan", Naruto yelled.

After Naruto couldn't see Sakura anymore, he turned to face Sasuke. "Well….ready to loose, dobe?", Sasuke asked bored. Naruto looked at Sasuke angrily, but this look changed fast into a sad one. Sasuke noticed that and was confused. 'He told me to fight him. If he's so sad about loosing, he shouldn't have…Come on Naruto! You can't give me this look! You make me want to hug you so badly and-' "Sasuke…", Sasuke got ripped off his thoughts, because Naruto had begun to speak. "Hnn?" "Would…you be angry if we only talk today?" Naruto's sad, quietly and worried voice made Sasuke shiver. "Is it that important dobe?" "HELL, yes it is teme!" "Okay…what do you want?" "Well…I know you'll hate me for saying this, but I can't hold back any longer! I LOVE YOU", Naruto looked away, he didn't want to see the disgusted look of Sasuke's face. Sasuke really was shocked, but overjoyed. "Naruto…you know that you just said that you-" "-love you? Yeah I know that very well! And what will you do? Hit me? Kill me? Ignore me for the rest of my life?" "Oi, come on dobe! Stop being sillier than usual!", Sasuke couldn't help but smirk, but in this mind where only 'WHAAAT? He loves me? Omg….I'm the happiest man alive! But what shall I do? I….oh god, I guess I should stop thinking!' He walked towards Naruto, gripped Naruto's hand more or less softly and pinned Naruto against a tree. Now Naruto were really surprised and looked into Sasuke's smirking face. As Naruto saw the smirking face of the raven he only got more surprised. "Wha-", was the only thing the blonde haired boy could say before he felt soft lips being pushed gently against his ones. Naruto's eyes widened in shocked, but he regained fast and understood what was going on and deepened the kiss. After they separated Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear "I love you, dobe". Naruto blushed deeply red as he answered "I love you too, teme".

They went to the Uchiha Mansion discussing what they will do, keep it a secret or tell the other. They decided to tell Itachi, but for now no one else. When they arrived at the Mansion Itachi already waited for them. "Oh my, you brought a visitor! Welcome back Sasuke, Naruto.", Itachi said cheerful, knowing that his little brother now had a boyfriend called Naruto. He really was angry about that and already was thinking about different ways how to kill this blonde fox boy or how to disgust him so he will break up with Sasuke. And he already had an idea. "Oh Naruto, please sit down, I have to talk to Sasuke, sorry, he will be right back." "Sure, just hurry up, okay?^^" "Okay!" Itachi took Sasuke by his wrist and pulled him to Itachi's room. "What's wrong brother? You behave strange, are you okay?", Sasuke asked worried while sitting down on Itachi's bed. Itachi locked the door, without Sasuke noticing that. "No…everything's fine.", Itachi said. He took two glasses with juice, one prepared with a drug which was unverifiable. He gave the glass with the drug his little brother. "You sure are thirsty aren't you, dear?^^" "Yeah, thank you. I'm glad everything's alright. I thought you hate me for being gay." "How could I?^^'" They drunk their drinks. After drinking Sasuke stood up. "I should go back to Naruto." Sasuke went to the door, but stopped halfway. "What's wrong Sasuke?", Itachi said, with a fake worried face. "I don't know…" "Hmm….let me take a look Sasuke." Itachi moved forward and looked at Sasuke. Then Sasuke suddenly felt a hand around his waist, pulling him closer to his brother. "Brother?" "Sasuke…I love you." Sasuke was shocked of what he just heard. "Wh-what are you talking about?" "You know how I meant it. Foolish little brother…you always are so slow when it comes to this theme", Itachi chuckled. Itachi laid Sasuke carefully on his bed and crowed on top of his younger brother. Itachi took Sasuke's wrists and held them above Sasuke's head. He gently kissed Sasuke on his lips. The younger Uchiha was shocked of this, but even more shocked about the fact that he liked it somehow. "I-Itachi, g-get off of me, please", Sasuke said stuttering. "No, I know you like it. Just enjoy yourself Sasuke." Itachi lovely kissed Sasuke's neck and sucked a bit. Sasuke bit down some moans, knowing his brother knew how much Sasuke's body enjoyed it. After a few minutes of getting pleased by his older brother Sasuke begun to relax a bit, he also wanted his brother a bit. 'Fuck! Why am I feeling so pleased by his kisses? I do love Naruto….don't I?'  
Itachi saw the hesitant look in Sasuke's face and knew what he was thinking about.  
"Come on Sasuke. Forget about him. You have me." Itachi's hands made their way under Sasuke's shirt and his fingers moved around Sasuke's nipples. Sasuke moaned a bit, cursing in his mind, but still wanting more. Sasuke already forgot about Naruto and kissed his brother passionately. He didn't notice that Itachi and he were already naked (A/N: Itachi undressed them without letting Sasuke know…great drug! xD). Itachi was about entering in his little brother when the door opened. None of the two Uchiha's noticed that, until Naruto begun to scream. "What the fuck are you doing here? I was worried that you were in danger and you guys are fucking the shit out of each other? Why do you do that to me S-Sasuke?", Naruto's voice begun to shake. "N-Naruto, I-" "Cut the shit off! I don't wanna hear any petty excuses!" Sasuke saw tears in Naruto's eyes. Naruto said crying "I'm really disappointed Sasuke! I expected more of you! And I'm really sad that it's over before it'd begun." Naruto ran away. Sasuke tried to get away from Itachi to chase after Naruto, but Itachi held him down. "Let me go! I have to find Naru-" Itachi cut Sasuke off with a kiss. "No, you don't have to. The fox boy won't forgive you anyway. And he isn't for an Uchiha at all. Like I said earlier, forget him! You have me. Even if I would let you go and you would find him. What would you say? 'I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't want to sleep with Itachi, I just felt like it'? You don't really think it'll work, do you? I mean after all, I'm the only one who surely knows that you was forced to have this feelings of pure pleasure. Because I am the one who gave you the drug. But don't try to tell Naruto this. It's a drug which is unverifiable." Sasuke was confused at the whole thing "Wh-" "Shh Sasuke, let's have fun!"


End file.
